


要爱，不要战争

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 彼得在十八岁生日那天迎来了世界末日。





	要爱，不要战争

**Author's Note:**

> *标题出自老爷子在A4里高喊的那句“Make Love, Not War”，字面意义大家都懂的，本文指的就是那种含义。  
*全篇都是私设，又颓又丧，慎点。

彼得在十八岁生日那天迎来了世界末日。  
英雄依旧是世界的光源，只不过这次作为燃料的是他们的尸体。  
而人们一个个手持火炬。凶手们团团围住血迹斑斑的绞刑架，在光沦为尘埃时发出阵阵欢呼。  
“英雄屠杀计划”刚开始时也有许多反对的声音，但都不可避免地在喧闹的运动中逐渐微弱，直到沉默垒成高耸的柴堆，和叫嚣者一同谋杀他们的英雄。

末日的城市灯火通明，有些是庆祝的彩灯，有些是英雄葬身的焰火，人们坚信那都是人类的光辉未来。

彼得的周围一片漆黑，但托尼胸前的反应堆为他划出了一个安逸的世界。一如他许多年前照亮了彼得的生命。在这隅蓝光里，既没有军队，也没有流言。  
他们身处一栋废弃的大楼，破旧的楼层里孤零零地挨着几只柜子，大概是搬迁时被遗漏的。很像他们，被人类用完即弃的消耗品。  
但在托尼眼里，彼得是秋冬更替的惊喜，是他跨越时间和空间都要接近的行星，是他踏上战场的原因，卸下盔甲的宿命，是他挣扎着活到今天的意义。  
他将男孩轻轻地放在绒毛毯上——那是他在柜子里找到的，这座楼里唯一崭新干净的东西。  
许多年来，彼得已经成了他心底“坚韧”的代名词，他好奇、开朗，充满了用之不竭的活力。每一次他以为要失去他时，那个男孩又在血泊中站起来，对他露出害羞的笑容。但每当他将他搂在怀里，都觉得他像瓷器一样脆弱，好像只要动动手指都会将他碰碎。  
他为男孩脱下那件残破不堪的战衣，第一次看见他线条分明的肌肉，消削的肩膀和锁骨，这一定跟这半年来的辗转生活有关；他的身体是细腻的蜜蜡色，在他的蓝光下稍显苍白，上面布满了大大小小的伤疤和淤青。男孩努力为托尼伸展身体，但细微的颤抖还是暴露了他高度紧张的情绪。  
托尼缓缓卷起蜘蛛侠的面罩，指尖滑过男孩的皮肤时感到他猛地痉挛起来。男孩在害怕，因为上一次他在世人面前揭开面罩，间接导致了他婶婶的死亡。  
他柔声安抚男孩，一边俯身亲吻那双薄软的唇，它们不是牛奶和糖果味的，而是一股淡淡的铁腥气，他用舌尖轻轻舔舐男孩嘴角的伤口，惹他发出细微的呻吟；他轻吻男孩鼻翼上的细汗，有泥土和硝烟的气味；那双疲惫的眼里仍流露着坚毅，但托尼怀念它曾经闪动的繁星、花香、以及夏天的风，男孩乖顺地闭上眼，让托尼在他的眼睑落下一个轻柔的吻；他的眉毛有一小截总是长得歪歪扭扭，托尼将唇贴在上面，像要抚平男孩的不羁，又像要接纳他难察的狂妄。  
那个无法掩盖任何人身份的面罩终于跌在了地上，掀起一阵细小的灰尘，那让托尼想起千方百计想要玷污他的男孩的世人。  
他将手插入男孩凌乱的发，拽住它们粗暴地往后拉，男孩闷哼着仰起头，迎上了对方热烈的吻。他在发抖，眼里滚动着泪水，托尼知道一定是围在楼下的人群又高呼了些什么，于是更卖力地吻他，直到男孩发出类似求救的呜咽。  
“斯塔克先生……”  
彼得气喘吁吁，身体像搁浅的鱼般猛烈地扭动着，因为男人的手正在他的炽热上撸动。  
托尼边细致地舔弄他身上的伤疤，边潦草地应了一声。  
“他们……他们说要放火烧了这栋楼……”他的声音明显已处在高潮的边界，托尼顺势加快了手上的动作，男孩还未说完的话语全数变成高昂的呻吟。  
“你还没有厌倦永无止境的逃亡吗，彼得？”  
男孩拼命地呼吸，试图找回他的声音，但除喘息以外他发不出一个字来，他半睁着眼，近乎疯狂地摇了摇头。  
“那就尽量集中精神，就当是为了我。”  
男孩没有回答他，因为他几乎在男人给予他的第一次高潮中晕厥。

当知觉再次拼凑重组时，彼得感到有什么欲要冲破他的躯体，逼他面对陌生的刺激。他条件反射地挣开禁锢他的那具身体，却发现自己四肢乏软。而他身体的某一处却已再次变得坚硬。  
托尼进入他的时候，男孩不自觉地发出一声短促的呜咽，他用力咬住下唇，将痛苦的尖叫堵在喉咙。  
楼下聚集的群众越来越多，声势浩大得不需要超能力都能听见。  
托尼的所有动作依旧坚定沉着，他没有停下来，而是缓慢地顶入拥挤的窄道，低吼的声音像歇斯底里的猛兽。  
异物入侵的不适感没有持续太久，因为等彼得注意到时，他的身体已经被一阵钝痛所占据。他忽然想起被人们挂在帝国大厦顶端焚烧的班纳博士，明明被点燃的是布鲁斯孱弱的身躯，可人们却对着他的尸体大喊“怪物”。  
撕裂般的疼痛随即覆盖了彼得的全身。紧致的甬道勉力抵御着入侵者，可那柄恐怖的炙热仍决绝地钻进他的身体，试图在逼仄的小穴开拓出容身之所。他绝望地闭上双眼，无尽的黑暗令他记起娜塔莎在火光中被烧得焦黑的发，可他明明记得她有着一头充满希望的红发。  
然后他看见到处都是刺痛的红，无穷无尽，统统往他的最深处蔓延、汹涌，在他隐秘的柔软里激起一股撕心裂肺的苦痛。  
他记起了梅的死。  
她像所有复仇者一样，没有发出任何声响，只是任由恶魔的火焰将她完全吞噬，但他确实听见了他们所有人的尖叫，那是世界的求救声——唯有即将死去的人才能听到的求救。  
他的身体像被丢弃在火里灼烧，他知道自己将和死去的人一样葬身火海。  
死亡。死亡。死亡。为什么还没有轮到我？

彼得终于尖叫起来，空荡荡的楼栋回以骇人的回音。  
他终于意识到托尼已经完全进入他的身体。  
男人的汗滴落在他的脸上和身上，他一直在轻声安慰他。  
但还是很痛。班纳的痛娜塔莎的痛史蒂夫的痛……统统以百倍的重量压在他身上，他听见本的叹息和梅的呜咽，他们的笑悬在夜空里像一根处刑的绳索，勒得他喘不过气。托尼说他们的死完全不是他的责任，可他确实没能救下他们中的任何一个。  
世界将所有形式的苦痛冶炼成一把利刃，狠狠地扎进他的身体，没人听见他血淋淋的呼喊。  
快停下！快停下！  
他的四肢紧紧地缠住伏在他身上的人，他的眼睛干涩却不停地流着泪，他的耳朵疲惫却警觉地聆听着，他的头脑回荡着他毕生的罪孽，身体却犹在云端。  
他睁开眼，看到托尼的肩膀被咬出血来，他匆忙松开紧握住对方肩膀的手，托尼在他跌落之前抱住了他，  
“没事的，小彼，抱着我。”  
他迟疑地伸出手，体内的炽热已经开始移动，他只能埋在男人的肩上发出痛苦的呻吟。

杀死他们！杀死他们！  
他感到空气里充满了汽油的味道，他的蜘蛛感应刺痛着他的神经，身下交合的动作却愈加猛烈。  
他的呻吟随着嘴角的涎液流至脖颈，他的下身因疼痛而麻木，但他仍能通过无限放大的感官，感受精液在他腿间流淌的痕痒。  
他应该这么痛吗？明明是他的身体咬噬着爱人的血肉，吸吮着属于倾慕者的琼浆，为什么却像献出了他的一切？他仿佛在黑暗中找寻失落了数千年的光明，唯有放弃现世既有的准则，才能接纳对方倾囊相赠的所有。  
他在开天辟地，却无缘看见下一个黎明。  
这世界真的会好起来吗？

“我在这里，我在这里。”  
男孩突然发出一声腻长的呻吟，他蜷缩的身体开始舒展，紧闭的双眼漏出清澈的目光，像黑暗谷底的两湾清泉。男人在他身下搅动着浪潮，痛苦逐浪而去，极乐的快感在一瞬间侵袭了狭隘的空间。  
他的感官冲破了开拓的炼狱，可男人还在不断刺激他体内的高点，使快感的天平因过载而倒塌。他身体轻盈，可浓重的溽热几乎要将他溺死。

突然，四周迸发出灼热的光，男孩眯着眼，这才看清楚，原来滴在他脸上的不是汗，而是托尼的泪水，他的表情比每一次看向他时都要温柔，眼神却是他从未见过的决绝。  
“斯塔克先生，你不会……”  
他没能说完那句话，因为男人突然加快了挺弄的速度。  
不可能，不要！  
呻吟混合着泪水呛得他透不过气，他胡乱地喊着些什么，连他自己都认不出那种声音。  
跟着我。跟着我。不要让我孤身一人前去。*  
恶魔将火把抛在他们身边，还有更多的从窗户往里涌，彼得不想知道它们是怎么被抛上来的，因为他再也听不见他们嘴里恶毒的诅咒了。  
烈火将他们团团包围，他的皮肤被高温灼伤。可另一种极致的花火在他体内燃烧，经过千百次的磨砺终于喷射出澎湃的焰火。  
生命至此已燃尽，华丽的高峰抖落一窝余热，在瞬息间变得冰凉。

他被汗水和高温熏得快要晕厥，甚至没有发现自己已经喘息了很久，托尼的声音仿佛来自另一个空间：  
“听着，彼得，你一定要活下去。”  
朦胧中他意识到托尼的盔甲开始向他移动，准备将他包裹起来。  
男孩突然瞪大双眼，紧紧地抓住他的手臂，含泪的眼在火光中剧烈沸腾：  
“没有你我宁愿死。”  
托尼笑了。

火势直到第二天的清晨才彻底熄灭。  
人们拿着各式武器像蜂群般涌进那栋楼里，似乎都忘记了在外面苦等一晚的畏缩，只顾争当发现尸体的领头羊。  
楼里比原先更空，只烧剩几根岌岌可危的承力柱。  
他们在顶层的中央捡到了钢铁侠的头盔，那个曾经闪着金光的面具被熏成难看的黑色，但依然坚硬。然后他们发现，头盔里面包裹着蜘蛛侠的面罩，它呈现一种崭新的红，仿佛从未经历过昨晚那场火灾甚至任何一场战争。

人们先是陷入了沉默，随后蜂鸣般的议论声此起彼伏，最后终于爆发了震耳欲聋的欢呼：  
“世上再没有超级英雄了！”  
“他们全死光了！”  
“和平！和平！”

人群里有声音在争论：第一个冲进这座楼的人是谁呢？

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *出自塔依卜·萨利赫《移居北方的时节》，流泪推荐大家去读一读这本热烈又悲怆的非洲文学！
> 
> PS：大家可以自行理解本文的结局到底是HE还是BE。
> 
> 万圣节快乐~


End file.
